ninelivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chloe King
Chloe Audrey King is the Uniter of the Mai, introduced in the first season of The Nine Lives of Chloe King. Chloe is the main character of the show, and is played by American actress Skyler Samuels. Chloe is also the main character in the The Nine Lives of Chloe King book series by Liz Braswell. She is last seen kissing Alek Petrov in the screenplay, Implying that they are together. Personality Chloe is a selfless teenager who will sacrifice her life to save her friends and loved ones. (Which she does in the books, offering up one of her own lives when The Order demands repayment for the life that was taken from them.) She loves spending time with her two best friends Amy and Paul and has a bond with her Mai protectors Alek and Jasmine. She loves dancing, popcorn, and movies. Chloe also has a great sense of responsibility. This also affects her emotionally. An example of this is when she felt responsible for Xavier's death from her Mai kiss. She held herself responsible, despite the fact that she did not know of her nature as a Mai at the time. Abilities Chloe has the typical Mai abilities: She's fast, agile, and strong, enabling her to fight and increasing her jumping ablities. Being the Uniter, Chloe has nine lives she must endure, allowing her to survive death, which she has done twice in the TV series and three times in the books. Chloe also has the ability of empathy, meaning she is able to feel what humans are feeling, but not Mai. According to Valentina, this was an ability that was once shared by all Mai. In "Dogs of War", Chloe was able to feel Kai's emotions, hinting that her empathy abilities may go farther than originally expected. And she also has Retractable claws to fight with. Appearance Chloe is a beautiful girl who has wavy honey blonde hair and Blue- gray eyes , with full pink lips. She has fair skin and is rather slim and curvy and tall. When using her Mai abilities, Chloe's eyes turn a light green/golden color, with slitted pupils that resemble a feline's. History Early Life Chloe was born in Ukraine on March 25,1995, to Mai parents. Chloe's birth parents were, apparently, killed by the Order in a huge slaughter, carried out in July 17th 1997, which left Chloe as the sole survivor. Somehow, Chloe ended up in an orphanage. While working in the country, Johnathan King, who was a journalist, found and 'fell in love' with Chloe. Johnathan adopted her and took her to San Francisco, where he and his wife, Meredith, raised Chloe as their daughter. It has been heavily implied that Johnathan knew of Chloe's nature before adopting her. Childhood Chloe grew up believing she was human, however, she always felt she was different. Chloe was very close to her father, as implied when Meredith reminded Chloe how they used to create bed-time stories together. Sometime during her childhood, Chloe befriended Amy and Paul. When Chloe was 6 years old, Johnathan left her and Meredith for unknown reasons. Chloe kissed Paul when she was 7 years old, before her Mai nature awakened. According to Chloe, she and Alek used to be civil towards each other in school, but this stopped when they both turned 14. Season 1 Chloe started developing her Mai abilities around her 16th birthday. A day before her birthday, Chloe met a guy in a club, named Xavier, who she kissed after exchanging numbers. At school, Chloe is talking to Amy about Xavier and Alek comes along and tries to get her attention, she gets annoyed and throws his basketball and it lands in the trashcan. Later, they are talking and Alek says he would like to see some of her moves. He almost kisses her, but Jasmine interferes and Chloe walks away. While working, Chloe met another guy, named Brian, who she took an immediate interest in. Shortly after discovering her abilities, however, she was pushed off of the Coit Tower by a rogue working for the Order, an organization whose only goal is to exterminate the Mai race. Chloe was brought back to life, completely terrified of what had happened. She was found and told by Jasmine and Alek that she was a Mai. Upon discovering that Mai can’t be intimate with humans, Chloe became worried about Xavier. She later found out Xavier had died, and dejected, ran away from Jasmine and Alek, who discovered Chloe was the Uniter. The rogue who pushed her off of the tower earlier that day, kidnapped Paul, in order to meet Chloe. Chloe came to Paul’s rescue and saved him from the rogue, with Alex and Jasmine’s help. Chloe found out about Xavier’s funeral, and decided to attend. During the ceremony, Chloe noticed a guy, who was later revealed to be Xavier’s brother Gabriel. Chloe had the desire to help him out after discovering Gabriel’s broken relationship with his parents. Chloe and Brian started hanging out more often, and even went on a date, in which Brian tried to kiss her. Chloe talked with Gabriel, and somehow convinced him of quitting his drug dealing job. However, she became wary of his safety and went to help him. Alek tried stopping her, but Chloe went to search for Gabriel anyway. Chloe and Alek saved Gabriel from the drug dealers, who wanted to kill Gabriel. Later that night Chloe was told by Alek she had to stop seeing Brian, for it was dangerous for the two of them. Chloe meets Valentina, the leader of the Mai in San Francisco. Chloe learns of her many responsibilities as the Uniter. After Scarface called Chloe from Meredith’s cell phone, she became wary of her mother’s safety, and turned to Valentina and the other Mai for help. Chloe asked Alek to guard her mother while she stayed with Jasmine in their apartment, safe from the Order. Scarface outsmarted everyone and threatened Chloe to meet him alone, or else he would-hurt her friends. Chloe did as she was told, but fell right into Scarface’s trap and was knocked out. She woke up and realized she had been tied up. Scarface pushed her into a pool of water, trying to drown her. Jasmine arrived and helped Chloe just in time. The two of them ran away from Scarface, but reached a dead end and were almost shot by him. Scarface was killed by Valentina. Chloe was later taken home by Brian, where she learned Alek had been guarding her mother the entire time. Chloe started training with Alek and Jasmine. Chloe discovered her enhanced hearing, but had trouble controlling it. Alek warned Chloe to be careful with her abilities, and just a moment later, Chloe heard Amy saying that she may had to look out for a new best friend, hurting Chloe. Chloe discovered her empathetic abilities, and went to Valentina for an explanation. Alek taught Chloe how to control her hearing abilities, and later that day, Chloe went on a date with Brian, who talked with Chloe about a mysterious key. After being fired, Chloe found out that the clothing store had been vandalized by Lana’s abusive ex-boyfriend, Jesse. Chloe went to help Lana, who had been hurt by Jesse in her apartment. Chloe fought with Jesse until he was knocked out by Lana, who later rehired Chloe. Chloe became better at using her Mai instincts, and was finally able to keep up with Alek’s and Jasmine’s training. Chloe met two new Mai girls from Brazil. After talking for a while, they agreed on going out to a club, and Chloe invited Jasmine and Amy to tag along. Chloe was told by Brian he was going to be leaving for college, so she tried to severe their relationship in order to protect him, hurting Brian in the process. Chloe soon learned of the Brazilian Mai's true intentions, and tried to stay away from them. Chloe rejected their offer to be taken to Sao Paulo, resulting in the girls' anger. Chloe and Jasmine fought them off, killing Nikki in the process. Lilah told them they were going to pay for what they did and ran away. Alek taught Chloe how to fight with a bow staff. Chloe was invited to a gala by Brian, but was reluctant to find out it was a formal meeting. Meredith lent her a dress she once bought on an impulse, and soon after, she went to spy on Jonah along with Paul. Chloe tried warning Amy about Jonah’s gambling, but Amy told her she was okay with it. Chloe apologized to Alek and Mimi for jumping to conclusions, and asked Alek not to watch her during her dater with Brian at the gala. In the gala, Chloe was surrounded by members of the Order, and was dejected whenever Brian left her for work issues. After Paul called her and told her that Amy was in trouble, she left the gala and went to help Amy. Upon arriving at the gambling place, she defeated the security men, who had captured Amy and Jonah. Chloe went home, and not a moment later, she was invited out by Brian. Brian confessed that he was falling in love with her and tried kissing her, but Chloe pushed him away and told him that they shouldn’t see each other again. Chloe is in the store telling Amy what happened with her and Brian as Paul is looking at a homeless boy thinking he is going to steal a watch. Chloe offers him her lunch that she isn’t going to eat, he introduces himself as Kai. Alek and Jasmine walk in the store as they the boy and chase him along with Chloe. In a alley where Kai is about to hurt Chloe and Alek throws himself on top of Chloe. Back at the store Chloe, Alek, Paul, Amy and Jasmine are talking about who he was. Alek and Jasmine said he was a Jackel, a 'disgusting creature'. Chloe gets mad at Alek for not listening to her and walks away. Later Chloe meets Kai once again and he asks her not to kill him, for he was just lost. Chloe takes him home and tells him to shower while she accompanied Frank, Meredith’s date. Afterwards, Chloe tells Valentina, Alek, and Jasmine that she was going to take Kai back to his family and Alek and Jasmine are ordered to go with her. They are told by Valentina they must text her before doing anything so she could send reinforcements in order to kill the Jackals. The next day, they walk Kai to his “home” and fall into the Jackal’s trap which they later find out Kai was a part of. Alek is nearly killed trying to save Chloe but in the end, Kai shows his dad Chloe is a good person and shouldn’t harm her because she tried to help him. Jasmine tells her mother everything that happened was her fault instead of telling her that Alek disobeyed her direct order. Back at home, Meredith shows Chloe some papers she has to sign in order to declare Chloe’s father dead. She states that she still feels guilty about dating after ten years. Later, Alek meets Chloe outside and tells her they belong together and they kiss passionately. Then Chloe and Brian plan on visiting his grandmother. Brian’s grandmother reveals that his father "never wanted to see her again" and also prevented Brian from finding out she’s alive. After Chloe and Brian leave it is revealed that his "grandmother" is actually Simone’s mother. After Chloe returns home, she talks with Meredith about her conflicting feelings for Alek and Brian. She then confesses to being in love with Brian. When Chloe goes up to her room, it is revealed that Alek heard the entire conversation, and says that he doesn’t just want to be her last resort. After he leaves, Chloe gets a text from her "dad" saying to meet him in "Hannah’s last stop". Which is a theater with a train on display. Brian shows up and tries to convince her to have dinner with him, but she tells him that she's meeting Amy. Brian drives her there, but realizes that Chloe lied to him, after she crosses the road and goes to the theater. He confronts her, and she admits that she is meeting her dad. He says that he’ll wait, until he knows she’s safe. As Chloe entered the theater, she hears a banging and investigates. It turns out to be an ambush and that her dad never contacted her. She defeats the three guards and leaves, but near the entrance, Simone blocks her way and shoots Chloe. As Chloe bleeds to death, Brian rushes in, hearing the gunshots. Simone apparently leaves, since he doesn’t see her, and Chloe dies before he manages to get to her. He then repeats “Don’t die, I love you.” Over and over, until she wakes up. He then kisses her, and she returns the kiss for a moment, until she realizes what she’s done, and then shoves him away. Amy and Paul realize where Chloe’s plans to meet her dad, and rush in to see Brian laying on Chloe's lap, while she tells them, "He's dead". Meanwhile, Zane goes to Valentina’s apartment, and shoots Valentina with a poison arrow, which kills her slowly. Jasmine, who planned on meeting Zane, who never showed up, texts her mother saying “Stood up. Coming home.” As she enters the house, she realizes that her mother is dying, but Valentina manages to convey with her eyes, that Zane is behind her. Jasmine falls to the floor and sees that her mother has died. Alek walks in and sees Valentina and Jasmine dead, and tells Zane, "I'm going to kill you". But Zane stops Alek by saying, "Is that anyway to talk to your brother?". In the Books Appearance Chloe has dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She is described as having high-cheekbones and a slim body, common amongst Mai women. According to the original book covers, her hair is very much opposite to her mother, Anna's hair. The Fallen In chapter one of the first book, a day before her sixteenth birthday, she decides she wants to skip school, and instead go up to Coit Tower with Amy and Paul. The trio meet up at the local cafe, where Paul also gives Chloe vodka as her pre-birthday gift, since he'll be spending the weekend with his dad, and will be out of town. As the trio sit on top of the tower, Chloe wonders what would happen if she dropped a penny through one of the foggy windows. As she's reaching to find one in her pockett, she accidentally loses balance, and falls from the tower. However, she comes back to life, and this is the first incident where she loses one of her lives. Towards the end of the book, she discovers that Brian is a member of the Order, and suddenly feels betrayed. As she continues to fight the Rogue, he falls off the Golden Gate Bridge, and as she tries to reach out for his hand, she misses, and he is believed to be dead. She runs off the bridge with Alyec, who is injured from fighting Brian, and as the two almost reach to the top of the hill on the other side, Brian stops them, warning that there are more members on the other side. The duo take his advice, and they go instead to her house, where she tends to his wounds. Alyec explains that now, she'll have to meet some of his 'friends', with Chloe not minding, implying that she'll now have to meet the rest of the San Francisco Pride. The Stolen In the second book, she meets Sergei, a powerful and well known relestate agent, who runs the Mai company Firebird. She also meets other loyal followers such as Igor, Valerie, Olga, and Kemmet, who is commonly known as Kim. Kim, is a priestess of both Bastet and Sekhmet, the twin Cat goddesses that were said to have been the 'creators' of the Mai. Kim, is also unique for having a much more cat like appearance, from using her claws very often, and sleeping with her cat eyes open. The most common of her cat-like traits are her black cat ears. Gallery THE-NINE-LIVES-OF-CHLOE-KING-Beautiful-Day-Episode-10-8.jpg tumblr_ln1s0aRSfh1qlatefo1_500.jpg tumblr_lqt5i97MWh1qlt1cwo1_400.jpg NinelivesofCK.jpg Chloe King 99.jpg Chloe King 88.jpg Chloe King 77.jpg Chloe King 66.jpg Chloe King 55.jpg Chloe King 44.jpg Chloe King 33.jpg Chloe King 22.jpg Chloe King 11.jpg Chloe King 133.jpg Chloe King 122.jpg Chloe 177.jpg Chloe 155.jpg Chloe 144.jpg Brian 66.jpg Brian 55.jpg Brian 44.jpg Jasmine 44.jpg Brian 77.jpg Chloe King 233.jpg Chloe King 222.jpg Chloe King 211.jpg Chloe King 199.jpg Chloe King 188.jpg Chloe King 177.jpg Chloe 311.jpg Chloe 299.jpg Chloe 288.jpg Chloe 322.jpg Valentina 55.jpg Chloe and Meredith 11.jpg Brian and Chloe.jpg Chloe and Alek 11.jpg Chloe and Brian 22.jpg Chloe 399.jpg Chloe and Jasmine 88.png Chloe 3385.png Trivia *Unlike most Mai, Chloe gets along pretty well with other species, namely humans and Jackals. This may be because of her role as the Uniter. *It has been implied that the Mai transformation takes a long time to reach competition; Chloe's full Mai transformation took only a couple of days. *Whenever Chloe's mom says "I love you" to Chloe, Chloe responds with "Implied." * Chloe has two love interests, Brian Rezza and Alek Petrov. **Ultimately Chloe chose Alek Petrov, as we see in the Screenplay on Alloy entertainment's website. ** To see more on Alek and Chloe's relationship, see Alek and Chloe's Relationship * In the screenplay, Brian returns to college and him and Chloe remain friends. ** To see more on Brian and Chloe's relationship, see Brian and Chloe's Relationship Category:Characters Category:Mai Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Book Characters